Thunder the Hedgehog
"I'm not playing god. All this time, I've been playing Mobian.." Puncher when using his Tailed Werewolf abilities Vortex "Puncher" Hedgehog is a hedgehog/wolf hybrid created by the great creator Julian. His strength, speed, power, and intelligence are said to be infinite. In the Cinos fan series, this has been confirmed. Puncher is also the host of a legendary beast known as a Tailed Werewolf. His beast is Yin, the nine tailed werewolf of light. Origins Puncher was born many years ago alongside Cinos and Yui, his siblings. He and Cinos were created while Yui was naturally born. At the same time, the nine tailed wolf of light, Yin, was incarnated from Julian's spirit. Then the beast was sealed using the Feral Seal, a sealing ability that is too powerful for a Tailed Werewolf to break or to even be extracted from. Thanks to the seal's impenetrable sealing power, Yin cannot be extracted from Puncher. About his name "Puncher" is just his middle name. His real name is Vortex, the name came from the project he was created in, Project Vortex. Not much is known about him, though, not even he knows. He suffered from amnesia while escaping to Mobius. The cause is unknown. How he is in the present Puncher had regained all his memories, mastered his powers, has a relationship with Seven Tailed Wolf of Healing host, Fu, and is one of the universe's strongest and most legendary heroes. Techniques (his own) Zeus Cannon: Puncher can extract energy from Heaven and fire an energy wave that's bigger than a planet. Atomic Punch: When Puncher attacks someone while using this move, anything that comes in contact will have their atom structure completely vaporized. Werewolf Bomb: This technique can be used while in Nine-Tailed Werewolf state. It compresses the beast's werewolf chakra and turns it into a deadly bomb that evaporates anything. As long as the 8:2 Positive/Negative energy ratio is maintained and balanced, this move will be very effective. Universal Devastation: This move destroys a universe by being sucked into a powerful and universe-wide black hole. Werewolf's Rage: This sends Puncher into a crazed and angered state when he becomes very upset or becomes under stress. He becomes more powerful but it's harder for him to keep himself under control. The Beast inside ' ' ''' Like stated earler, Puncher has a beast called a Tailed Werewolf sealed inside of him. The Tailed Werewolves are differentiated by their number of tails, from One-Tail to Nine-Tails. Puncher, of course, has the Nine-Tailed Wolf of Light, Yin, sealed inside of him. Yin was the only known beast to take on other gigantic beings, and defeat them. '''About "Infinity" in the Cinos Universe Apparently people ask "Why is his strength, speed, power, and intelligence infinite? That's way too OP.", and apparently there's an answer for how it works. In the Cinos Universe (Cinos is the 1st main character, Puncher is the 2nd main character), infinity isn't just endless like the infinity in real life is, there are heroes and villains with different levels of infinity. The more a warrior fights, the more their infinite level increases. Since it's still extremely high, infinite levels rise so little because it takes a long time to reach that level. There are protagonists and antagonists with levels of infinity that they fought to earn. Meaning they aren't just born with it. Weaknesses Just because he's very powerful, dosen't mean he has no negative effects. Having infinite strength, speed, power and intelligence isn't that exciting, he actually tends to not use his powers effectively. Plus when he's switched to his instincts, he dosen't even think when it comes to strategy, he just runs in and whatever enemy is in sight gets teared apart. He's even prone to visions that can leave him vunerable to attack. That's right, his endurance is not infinite, but it's still beyond extremely high. He wears 6 inhabitors, 4 inhabitors are the rings he wears on his gloves and speed skates, and the other 2 are the speed skates themselves. They restrict his access to his infinite abilities. Removing them causes him to have access to his max level infinite powers but it will leave him powerless and completely vunerable for a long while. Sometimes Yin can get in a bad mood and won't cooperate with Puncher, and sometimes this can happen at the worst times. Plus sometimes he's easily bored and just walks away from a fight. Causing him to recieve a powerful sneak attack and get knocked back far away. Major weakness: Cytex serum The most dangerous chemical in the universe, it's very dangerous to Puncher. Cytex serum can only be found in heaven and hell and it is created by Julian's assistants that turned against him and makes attempts to kill Puncher (even try to kill Cinos). The only known person to have the antidote is Puncher's sister, Yui. Her body emits an anti-Cytex chemical that kills the serum's negative effects. If she isn't around, it can be very dangerous to Puncher, leaving him severely weak, and could even kill him.